Maoze Pisica
Appearance: Maoze has short neatly trimmed grey hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two long braids that reach down to her ankles trailing behind her, both tied in with small red string. Her eyes are magenta with cat slits in them, her teeth having small fangs to boot. Obvious key-features are the cat-ears on her head and the twin black cat tails on her back. She has small whiskers that twitch on her face and retractable claws on her hands and feet to boot too. Being an undead spirit, two blue flames trace behind where her tails are, along with a slight translucence in pale light. She wears the normal school uniform, though a male one rather than female. Has several stitches along it, plus missing sleeves, shorter pants that only go to her calves, and bandaged feet in place of shoes. Personality: Maoze is a bundle of energy, something that hasn't changed even after her death. She refuses to stand still and rest for even a second, constantly looking for something to keep herself occupied. She's very curious, dangerously say, usually being the first doing something she's told not to just to see what happens. She prefers to keep herself occupied through physical ways rather than mental, such as training, working out, and chasing whatever has her curiosity, as compared to reading and studying. A bit of a mild prankster, pulling a few here and there, and consistently makes cat puns even though it's...really not necessary. Despite acting mostly childish, she's still technically 60 years old, and can often be mature and insightful if the need for it arises. A surprisingly patient person as well, having somewhat of a motherly attitude towards certain people and correcting them of their mistakes. In truth, she's attempting to set them on a better path then she lead, leading to her premature death. Not everyone will get a second chance like she did, after all, so it's better to make sure they'll never need one in the first place. Backstory: Maoze was born into the Pisica family, a well known Māji family for its assassination contracts. She was raised as any other child would, normally with a caring family, all up until the age of nine when they began to train her. It was typical assassin training, or it was for someone like her at least. At around the age of 13, she completed her training, and was allowed to take contracts now from others. Most of these were minor at first, but progressively as years passed they got more advanced. She rarely failed one, though deep down she admitted she didn't enjoy the job much and was only doing it for her family and it was all she was taught. At the age of 18, her family was attacked out of vengeance from another family, which one she wasn't too sure. She wasn't even sure if it was one, it could have been multiple. It was a massacre, no survivors left as each of them were slaughtered. She wasn't spared either, being beaten in a fight and stabbed to death in a mad frenzy by the rest of the attackers. It should have been the end of her life, but strangely, she found herself waking up hours later. She was confused at first, thinking herself to somehow have survived, but looked down and realized she was outside her body. Realizing that she was in fact, dead, she decided to wander around and explore, no longer being chained by her family. Years later, she's heard tales of a school by the name of Osaka Gakuin, one that greatly interested her. Deciding she wanted to live the life of a normal girl as a "re-do" of her life's tragic events, but still wanting to be a fighter, she applied and joined up with Osaka Gakuin. One year in, she joined the Newspaper club, seeing it as the purrfect way to look through things she was curious about while committing prank antics to get large scoops. Became rather well known for it, becoming one of the top reporters for the club. Her Second Year, she continues her antics, having joined the Martial Arts Club now as well as she feels she's been slacking on her training. Abilities: Being an Undead Spirit, Maoze has control over a set Spirit Art, along with physiology of how she died. Having died from stab wounds, Maoze is a knife spirit capable of conjuring knives all over her body, being able to even throw them. Flashback Having the wish to restart her life and simply run away, this was oddly translated her Spiritual Art to allow her slight control of Space and Time effects. While sounding useful, these effects are actually minor at best. Space wise, she can teleport small objects, though only it's limited to ones attached to her. Has zero defensive capabilities with that, but offensive wise she can teleport her knives, and herself. She can slightly make herself teleport, though this is limited to five times every hour. The teleportation has a delayed effect, and its easy to both see and sense with the distorting of Spiritual energy around it, making it possible to dodge for those quick enough as well. Time wise, she has more capabilities, but still can't do much either. She can slightly alter it's flow, being able to slow down or speed up her inanimate objects such as her knives, getting them a delayed thrown effect or a near instant thrown effect. This only applies to small objects though, and she has to touch them beforehand, so it's really only useful for her knives. As for living things, she can temporarily "statis-lock" them, negating any damage done to them that last for about a minute. After the minute is up though, all the damage dealt is immediately applied and stacked up. She does this to herself to last longer in a fight, or to an enemy to make them feel more stacked up pain. Looking an enemy is enough to apply it's affects, unlike her other abilities, focusing her Spiritual energy on them. Thirdly for time, she can alter her perception, slowing it down by just a bit to make her faster, or speeding it up to make time go by if she's waiting. She's better at speeding up her perception than slowing it down, and focusing on multiple time effects is difficult for her, so she tends to stick to the altering of her knife flow and the "stasis-lock.' Despite being an Undead Spirit, she's still considered a Māji, making her physical capabilities better than average. On top of that, she can still create moderate tier illusions, even a temporary clone that lasts about a minute. Trivia: * I should really right down where I got all these names from...pretty sure it's supposed to be a pun from Meow Pussycat? * One of the more well known reporters in Osaka, feared a bit for it due to her abilities helping her get scoops easier than most. * May or may not be somewhat based off of Sakuya from the Touhou series. Category:Female Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Māji Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:Character Category:Accepted Character